A pillar shape lower capacitor electrode may be used for high-density integrated circuit devices, such as high-density DRAM.
The pillar shape lower capacitor electrode may include a cavity where the dielectric layer or upper electrode layer may be deposited in the cavity through the subsequent processes. The thickness of the dielectric layer or upper electrode layer may be not uniform and may cause leakage current between the upper electrode layer and the lower electrode.